Twist of Vengeance
by Bani Ga Ru
Summary: Somebody wants revenge on Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia. Just who is it, and why? You'll find out~! Please R&R, ne?


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or its characters, yah yah. However, I *do* own the original character that'll arrive next chapter or so.  
  
A/N: First attempt at fic writing, let alone Golden Sun fic writing. ^^; But I tried. Lame plot up 'till now, basically just explaining things... but it might get better, if you want me to continue it. Yah, enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bright noontime sun beat down on the glassy ocean below. Small white clouds of cotton dotted the crystal blue sky, and a slight breeze carried the scent of saltwater to the nostrils of the crew on board an ancient ship gliding almost effortlessly through the waves.  
  
This crew was as lazy as the day itself, and consisted of four people. Each of them was an Adept to a different element, and could use various special powers called Psynergy.  
  
A girl near the front of the ship yawned, unconsciously fingering the black orb, which she held to control the ship. Her silky blue hair, tied up in a ponytail that fell to her back just below her ribcage, shined nearly as bright as the sun itself. Her name was Mia, a Mercury Adept and healer from the town of Imil. She was gifted with the element of water, and was the only girl aboard the vessel.  
  
Watching Mia from a distance was a boy with messy blonde hair that spiked up every which way. He sighed, half-asleep, propped up against the edge of a barrel. This was Isaac, Adept of Venus, and controller of the Earth element. His eyelids slowly fell to close, but before he could be whisked away by sleep, a loud noise startled him.  
  
That loud noise was a clatter of metal, as if something large had been dropped, which erupted from the galley. A boy with spiked-up, mahogany- colored hair ran up on-deck, then stopped to look calm and innocent. He pointed back towards where he had entered with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Hey guys, the kitchen's a real mess... somebody should really clean it up."  
  
"Garet, you idiot..."  
  
Garet really wasn't an idiot; he was just a bit clumsy at times. He was a Mars Adept, controlling the element of fire.  
  
"You made the mess, you clean it up."  
  
"So? I don't wanna clean now!"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Garet, Isaac, and Mia all looked to the boy that had previously been staring out over the sea, in his own little word. His short blonde hair framed his face, neatly combed except for one small bunch, which stuck up on the top of his head. His name was Ivan, and at 15 years old was the youngest of the group. He controlled the wind element as a Jupiter Adept.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure," Ivan responded. "Wasn't doing much of anything anyways." With that, he disappeared below deck.  
  
Garet grinned. "Well that was easy!"  
  
Mia shot him a look. Isaac sighed. "Well, I guess lunch is delayed a while..."  
  
Plopping onto the deck next to Isaac with a hollow thud, Garet also sighed. "It's boring today... no monsters have come to fight, no surprise storms at sea... just a boring, peaceful, sunny day."  
  
Noticing its master's discontent, a small orange creature chirped and ran to hop onto Garet's lap. Garet smiled and stroked its head.  
  
"Hey Flash," he greeted. Flash cooed. It was a Mars Djinni -- a small creature associated with the fire element. Each element has its own type of Djinn, usually associated with aiding Adepts in their travels.  
  
Mia yawned again.  
  
Time passed slower than usual that day, or so it seemed. Waves slid past the hull of the Adepts' ship in a melancholy, seemingly repetitious fashion. After what seemed to be an eternity, the tired sun slid past the horizon, bleeding onto the ocean before all fell to night.  
  
Everyone decided to sleep on deck that night. The conditions were more than perfect; warm, with a cloudless sky that gave a perfect view of all the stars above, the soft light of the moon silhouetting the Adepts, peacefully sleeping and oblivious to all around as they played in sweet slumber.  
  
But someone was watching them... and that someone wanted revenge.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoo, lame, I know. Again, first attempt at fic-writing, so don't be TOO hard on me. ^^; Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Now that you've read, please review! 


End file.
